narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rock Lee
jest jedną z ważniejszych pobocznych postaci w serii. Jest shinobi rangi chūnina z Konohagakure i członkiem Drużyny Guya. Przeszłość Podczas swojego czasu jako student w Akademii Ninja, Lee pokazał się jako osoba, nie posiadającą talentu do ninjutsu i genjutsu. Był wyśmiewany przez kolegów z tego powodu. Lee wytrwał, koncentrując się na taijutsu. Kiedy Lee ostatecznie ukończył akademię, został dodany do Drużyny Guya. Podczas pierwszego spotkania zespołu ślubował, że stanie się wspaniałym ninja, który specjalizuje się w taijutsu. Neji Hyūga wyśmiał go, ale ich sensei, Might Guy, zaczął szczególne interesować się Lee. Zachęcał Lee aby trzymał się tego, a z czasem, zaczął uczyć go potężnych form taijutsu. Osobowość Lee jest bardzo energiczny, prosto myślący, i bardzo entuzjastyczny. Cechuje go uosobienie "miłego gościa", po przyjęciu wielu dziwactw osobowości Guya. Jedną z takich cech jest jego pozorny brak zdrowego rozsądku, wierząc, że czasami może dostać to, co chce przez tego nie chcenie. Innym jest natomiast pisanie obszernych notatek, ale zapomina, że nie może sprawdzić ich podczas walki. Ma również głębokie poczucie honoru, i szanuje swoich przeciwników, odmawiając chowania urazy do tych, którzy pokonali go, i sprzyja ludziom, którzy mu pomagali. To potwierdza jego łatwą przyjaźń z Gaarą i przebaczenie mu zmiażdżenia jego ręki i nogi, co doprowadziło do jego pobytu w szpitalu i prawie zakończenia kariery jako ninja. Lee uważa, że inni powinni wykazywać szacunek dla swoich przeciwników, i jest oburzony, gdy ktoś jest niepotrzebnie okrutny dla swoich wrogów. Lee znany jest z mówienia z szacunkiem do innych, co jest bardzo dobrze przedstawione w japońskiej, polskiej i angielskiej wersji językowej, i nigdy za pomocą skurczów lub wulgarnych słów. Korzysta także z formalnego japońskiego, stosując odpowiednie tytuły ("-san", "-kun", itd.) do osób, które spotyka. Jednak Lee odnosi się do jego kolegów Nejiego Hyūgi i Tenten tylko poprzez imiona, co oznacza, że są wystarczająco blisko, aby korzystać z takiego nieformalnego sposobu mówienia. Jego stosunki z Guyem przysporzyły mu również nabycia wielu jego cech, ponadto co do jego osobowości, jego poświęcenie dla swoich obietnic, a także jego przekonanie, że nie można nie lubić jedzenia, które są cechami Guya. Lee stara się udowodnić i polepszać swoją motywację, przez swoje czyny podczas całej serii. Jest osobą na ogół optymistyczną, i uważa, że dzięki ciężkiej pracy i pasji, może on prześcignąć naturalnego geniusza, ale może być podatny na depresję w obliczu niepowodzeń. Jego dążenia do sukcesu były początkowo najbardziej oczywiste z powodu jego rywalizacji z Nejim, dowiedziawszy się od Guya, że posiadanie rywala będzie dawać mu motywacje do osiągnięcia sukcesu. Neji, ninja "geniusz", uważał, że starania Lee, które mają na celu polepszenie się są daremne, wierząc, że Lee będzie zatrzymany jako "porażka" na resztę swojego życia. Lee postanowił udowodnić Nejiemu, że się myli, i skonfrontował się z innym "geniuszem", Sasuke Uchiha, próbując sprawdzić swoją wartość. Podczas, gdy Lee posiadał wielką chęć pokonania Nejiego w walce, przez cały wątek Egzaminów na Chūnina, po porażce Nejiego z Naruto Uzumakim, tzw. inną "porażką", Lee stał się mniej zainteresowany tym celem. Gdy Neji odrzucił jego poprzednią wiarę w los, to też mogłoby się przyczynić do tego, jak patrzy teraz na siebie Lee, wierząc, że będzie on wstanie przekroczyć swoje granice, jeśli będzie ciężko na to pracował. Wkrótce po jego przedstawieniu z Drużyną 7, Lee pokazał, że bardzo podoba mu sięSakura Haruno, prosząc ją, aby była jego dziewczyną i obiecując ochronę jej, natychmiast po spotkaniu. Mimo że nie wydawała się podzielać tego uczucia do niego, co wprowadziło go w zdziwienie, Lee jednak utrzymuje te uczucia, i pomaga jej przez cały Egzaminy na Chūnina. Sakura staje się coraz bardziej świadoma tego, oraz wielokrotnie uderza Naruto ilekroć ten obrazi Lee. Pomimo tego, Sakura nie wydaje się mieć zbyt wielu romantycznych uczuć do Lee, gdy odnosi się do niego bardzo formalnie "Lee-san", w przeciwieństwie do "Lee-kun". Po zakończeniu Egzaminów, zainteresowanie Lee Sakurą w znacznym stopniu zostało nieuwzględnione w mandze. Od czasu do czasu można znaleźć odwołania w anime, np. gdy Naruto walczył z Lee w wątku Dojo Lee, gdy Naruto przekształcił się w Sakurę, powodując, że Lee zapomniał o walce na tyle długo, że Naruto mógł go zaatakować. Wygląd Lee ma bardzo gęste brwi (co doprowadziło do jego przydomka "Stonożne Brwi" (ゲジマユ, Gejimayu; a w polskiej telewizji "Krzaczaste Brwi" przez Naruto) i duże, idealnie zaokrąglone czarne oczy. Podczas jego dni w akademii, włosy Lee były znacznie dłuższe i zpięte w warkocz, wraz z jego stylem ubierania się, dając mu bardzo tradycyjny chiński wygląd. Podczas pierwszego spotkania, i dołączenia do Drużyny Guya, Lee także się zmienił. Miał krótsze włosy niż wcześniej, wygięte ku górze z tyłu. Nadal utrzymywał chiński wygląd, ponieważ nosił szaty i jego pas do sztuk walki wokół talii. Po dołączeniu do zespołu Might Guya, jego wygląd zmienił się znacznie, chcąc naśladować swojego idola i senseia. Jego włosy zostały przycięte tak, że przypominają fryzure Guya, zaczął nosić na sobie również ten sam strój, składający się z zielonego kombinezonu, pomarańczowych podgrzewaczy na nogach i nosi czerwony ochraniacz na czoło wokól pasa. Jedyną różnicą w stroju Lee do senseia są bandaże, regularnie noszone wokół jego dłoni i nadgarstków, które obejmują również zestaw szwów na lewej ręce, cecha, która była spowodowana jego rygorystycznymi szkoleniami taijutsu. Okazało się jednak, że w młodości Guy nosił także takie bandaże. Podczas Części II, jego wygląd zmienił się najmniej z jego przyjaciół. Najbardziej zauważalne są zmiany, że znacznie urósł i nosi kamizelkę shinobi, jako chūnin, co jest dalszym naśladowaniem jego senseia, jednak zamiast noszenia jej otwartej, Lee ma ją zapiętą na zamek. Umiejętności Przywództwo Guya miało wpływ na nawyki treningowe Lee, co w połączeniu z jego filozofią "ciężkiej pracy", pozwoliło Lee szybko się poprawić. Kiedy składa obietnicę, Lee postanawia stawić czoła wszelkim przeciwieństwom lasu, by ją wykonać, nawet gdy nikt od niego tego nie oczekuje. Gdy ta obietnica jest złamana, zazwyczaj kończy się na kolejnym treningu, by zapobiec powtórzeniu porażki. Gdy Guy rozpoczął trening nad nim, Lee zaczął nosić bardzo ciężkie odważniki na jego kostkach, które są łudząco lekkie, zwiększają swoją siłę kosztem zahamowania jego prędkości do poziomu, kiedy jego koledzy nadal uważają, że jest dość szybki. Po usunięciu ciężarków, prędkość Lee znacznie wzrasta, co powoduje, że prawie niemożliwym jest, aby zobaczyć jego ruchy gołym okiem. W pewnym sensie, usunięcie jego ciężarków jest wielkim atutem dla Lee. Kiedy zdjął ciężarki na kostkach podczas walki z Gaarą, pozwoliło mu to być pierwszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek ominęła jego obronę i uderzyła go. Lee trenował tak intensywnie, że może biegać, a nawet walczyć, podczas gdy jest nieświadomy, używając do tego tylko czystej pamięci mięśniowej. Wspomnienia podczas filleru "Curry Życia", w Części I, podkreślono, że Lee może działać we śnie, z powodu szkolenia u Guya. Lee, jako odpowiednio wyszkolony ninja, jest bardzo świadom swojej okolicy, poprzez zmysły, czego zwykła osoba nie jest w stanie zrobić. Zostało to wyróżnione w wątku "Trój-Ogoniasty", gdy został oślepiony przez Technikę Znikającego Dymnego Więzienia Kigiriego, Lee powołoał się na trening z Mightem Guyem, aby móc zbliżyć się do Kihō przez jego "czujnik ducha" - który miał opracowany przez "nieustanną staranność i determinacji". Prędkość Lee była tak wielka, że w Części II mógł zablokować i powalićHaku, który jest znany ze swojej szybkości jak i poza jego Demonicznym Kryształowym Lodowym Lustrom. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Poznajemy go, gdy przed pisemnym etapem Egzaminu na Chūnina zaczepia Sasuke Uchihę. Naruto obraża Lee i biegnie do niego thumb|Lee jako Geninchcąc zaatakować. Zostaje błyskawicznie powalony i rozpoczyna się pojedynek z Sasuke. Przerywa go Gai, karcąc swego ucznia za brak odpowiedzialności i wyczucia czasu. Uzumaki podsumowuje ich relacje jako miłe dla oka, Sakura (z którą chciał chodzić Lee) uważa to za chore. Pierwszy etap zdaje z pomocą Tenten. W drugim oddziela się od drużyny chcąc spotkać wroga. Los sprawia, że odnajduje osamotnioną Sakurę, która walczy z geninami z Oto. Próbuje jej pomóc jednak przeciwnicy byli dla niego zbyt silni. Z odsieczą przybywają kompani, jednak tak naprawdę to Sasuke powstrzymuje wrogów. W selekcji do trzeciego etapu walczy z Gaarą.thumb|left|Rock Lee vs Gaara Lee przeprowadza ataki Taijutsu, jednak nie są one w stanie sforsować piaskowej obrony Gaary. Genin z Konohy zdejmuje odważniki i rozpoczyna swój popis od techniki Omote Renge. Lee otwiera dzięki temu kolejne bramy przyspieszając to tego stopnia, że piasek przestaje nadążać. Swoją walkę kończy atakiem Ura Renge, jednak Gaara amortyzuje upadek. Lee próbuje uciekać, ale Jinchūriki miażdży mu lewą rękę i nogę. Według medyków stanowi to koniec bycia shinobi. Przed rozpoczęciem trzeciego etapu Lee wznawia treningi w szpitalu, jednak przysparzają mu one bardzo dużo bólu. Pojawia się na walkach podczas trzeciego etapu komentując w myślach walkę Sasuke i Gaary. Podczas ataku na wioską prawdopodobnie zostaje uśpiony. thumb|Pijany Lee vs Kimimaro Gdy Tsunade wraca do wioski Gai stara się namówić ją do przeprowadzenia operacji na Lee. Ta dość długo zwleka, ale ostatecznie się zgadza. Zabieg udaje się i genin wraca do treningów. Po ucieczce Sasuke, Lee pragnie wziąć udział w pościgu, ale jest do tego zbyt słaby. Mimo to dołącza do Naruto, którleft|thumb|Rock Lee i Gaara vs Kimimaroy akurat walczy z Kimimaro. Przybycie Lee umożliwia Uzumakiemu pościg za Sasuke. W trakcie walki okazuje się, że "Brewka" zamiast zażyć lekarstwo dostał alkohol, który zaczął działać. Pijany Lee jest dla Kaguyi bardzo ciężkim przeciwnikiem, gdyż jego ciosy są całkowicie nieprzewidywalne. Po pewnym czasie Kimimaro zdobywa przewagę nad geninem z Konohy, a z opresji ratuje go Gaara. Wspólnymi siłami udaje im się pokonać Kimimaro, który ostatecznie umiera z powody ciężkiej choroby. Część II thumb|188px|Lee w Shippūdenie W serii "Shippūden" Lee jest już Chūninem. Zaczął nosić kamizelkę Chūnina przez co jest jeszcze bardziej podobny do swojego nauczyciela. Po raz pierwszy widzimy go podczas odbicia Gaary. Najpierw asystuje swemu mistrzowi w walce z Kisame, jednak daje się złapać w wodne więzienie. Później walczy on sam ze swoim klonem i dzięki determinacji wygrywa. W czasie ataku na Konohę przebywa poza wioską. Gdy Gai zauważa ptaki uciekające z wioski, stara się wraz z drużyną jak najszybciej wrócić do Konohy. Spotykają rannego Gamabuntę, który pokrótce wyjaśnia im sytuację we wiosce. Przybywając do wioski i zastając ją w ruinach znajduje ranną Hinatę i szuka dla niej pomocy medycznej. Znajduje również ciało Fukasaku. Dzięki swojemu zapałowi pomaga ogromnej liczbie mieszkańców. Chciał również pomóc Naruto w walce z Painem. Po Szczycie Kage wrathumb|left|Kisame atakuje drużynę Leez z resztą Geninów rozmawiają o sprawie Sasuke. Lee zgodził się z Neijim, że Uchihę trzeba unicestwić. Uczestniczy też w wyprawie dowodzonej przez Sakurę mającej na celu odnalezienie i unicestwienie Sasuke, ale zostaje uśpiony podczas sprzeczki z Sai'em. Przed rozpoczęciem Czwartej Wielkiej wojny shinobi - razem z Mightem Guyem, Sakurą Haruno oraz Hatake Kakashim - zostaje przydzielony do Wydziału Trzeciego (walczącej w zwarciu i na krótki dystans). Ciekawostki * Lee nie toleruje alkoholu. * Jego japońskie dane personalne to Rokku Ri. * Tak jak jego nauczyciel Lee wydaje się być postacią wzorowaną na Brucie Lee, mając takie samo imię jak i datę urodzin. Tak samo jak Bruce otrzymał podobne obrażenia po walce z Gaarą i tak jak on nie miał już nigdy chodzić jak i walczyć. * Hobby Rocka Lee to trening Taijutsu ze swym nauczycielem. * Lee pragnie rewanżu z Nejim i Gaarą, a także walki z Sasuke i Naruto. * Ulubioną potrawą Lee jest średnio pikantny ryż curry oraz pilaw z curry (ryż na ostro), tak jak swój nauczyciel deklamuje iż nie ma jedzenia, którego by nie lubił. * Ulubionym powiedzeniem Lee jest "Wiosenny czas młodości". * Jest on mistrzem stylu nazywanego "Pijaną Pięścią". * Jego miłością jest Sakura. * Wyglądem przypomina swojego nauczyciela. Cytaty *''"Zostań moją dziewczyną! Przyrzekam zawsze Cię bronić i pomagać w potrzebie!"'' *''"Jeśli próbujesz mnie pocieszyć z litości, to proszę, przestań."'' *''"Przecież nie musisz wybierać kogoś złego na ważną dla ciebie osobę."'' *''"Gai-sensei jest bardzo fajny! On praktycznie emanuje fajnością!"'' *''"Jestem przystojnym diabłem z Konohy, a na imię mi ROCK LEE!"'' *''"Chcę udowodnić, że mogę być wspaniałym ninja nawet nie znając Ninjutsu i Genjutsu... Udowodnię to całemu światu!"'' *''"Jeśli nie potrafię wykonać 400 pompek wykonam 800 przysiadów... Jeśli nie potrafię wykonać 800 przysiadów, wykonam 2000 skoków na skakance."'' *''"Geniusz, prawda? Co to znaczy Genialny? Więc nie urodziło się całe mnóstwo naturalnego talentu, nie utalentowanych jak Neji... ale ciężko pracuję i nigdy nie poddam się! To jest mój dar, to jest moja droga ninja!"'' *''"To piękne słowa Gai-sensei, takie proste, a zarazem takie głębokie."'' *''"Oto w co ja wierzę. Istnieją dwa rodzaje ninja. Ci jak ty, którzy rodzą się z naturalnym talentem i nie muszą pracować na to. Oraz ci, jak ja! Oni mają szkolenia w codziennych momentach naszego życia!"'' *''"Miłość i głupota idą w parze."'' Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Postacie